GF7-013NJ Yamato Gundam
GF7-013NJ Yamato Gundam is a Mobile Fighter featured in Mobile Fighter G Gundam: 7th Fight. It was the Mobile Fighter representing Neo Japan during the 7th Gundam Fight and was piloted by Shuuji Kurosu. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Yamato Gundam, piloted by Shuuji Kurosu, represented Neo Japan in the 7th Gundam Fight. Unusual for Mobile Fighters of its time, the Yamato Gundam lacks any weaponry except for two beam swords and head mounted vulcan guns. Instead, the Yamato Gundam relies on Shuuji's martial art skills. In Gundam EXA, the Yamato Gundam's performance is equal to its successor, the GF13-017NJ Shining Gundam before the latter activates it's Super Mode. Armaments ;*Vulcan Gun :Mounted in the head unit. Primarily used for close range defense or for thwarting movement. ;*Beam Swords :The Yamato Gundam is equipped with two beam swords that are stored in hip mounted recharge racks, one on each hip. These are primarily used for slicing into opponents' Gundams or parrying other beam attacks. Ultimate Attacks ;*Choukyuu Haou Raigekidan :A corkscrew punch, invented on-spot to counter GF7-023NA Gundam Freedom's Lightning Finish attack. It's possible that this move eventually improved into Choukyuu Haou Den'eidan after the events of the manga. ;*Choukyuu Haoh Nichirindan :The Yamato Gundam's signature move, the Choukyuu Haoh Nichirindan concentrates a large amount of energy into the Yamato Gundam's hand, and launches it in the form of energy ball. :In Gundam EX A, Leos Alloy is only able to use this move with greatly reduced power due to his lack of martial art skill. However, he able to manipulate the energy ball from distance, make it return and hit GF13-017NJ Shining Gundam from behind (a trick he learned from his previous encounter with GNY-001F Gundam Astraea Type F's GN hammer). ;*Shakunetsu Sunshine Finger/Scorching Sunshine Finger :One of the new moves invented by Shuuji after his training at the Guyana Highlands. Like the Choukyuu Haoh Nichirindan, the Yamato Gundam concentrates a large amount of energy into its hand. But instead of shooting it out, it's used for close range attacks, and is much more powerful. ;*Sekiha Tenkyoken :One of the new moves invented by Shuuji after his training at Guyana Highlands. This is the move that destroys Element Chaos, and is the ultimate technique of the School of the Undefeated of the East. An 'earth-splitting, heaven-piercing' attack, usually launched as a devastating wave of energy. ;*Sunshine Sword Tactical Arms :An original attack used by Leos Alloy during his second battle against Domon Kasshu's GF13-017NJ Shining Gundam. Performed by combining both of Yamato's beam swords and increasing their power output, it creates a large beam sword comparable to Shining Gundam's Shining Finger Sword. The name is a reference to the MBF-P03R Gundam Astray Blue Frame 2nd Revise's Tactical Arms. History The Yamato Gundam was the representing Mobile Fighter during the 7th Gundam fight during 32 F.C., which is piloted by Shuuji Kurosu. During the finals, a man by the name of Dr. Chaos, leading a terrorist force of the same name, creates a force of Death Army machines and a gigantic Mobile Armor which he attempts to use to disrupt the Gundam Fight. The Shuffle Alliance, with the newfound power of their Shuffle Crests fights against him and he is defeated by Shuuji. Unfortunately, as this happened right in the middle of the finals Shuuji and the rest of the Shuffle Alliance are disqualified due to their failure to reach the designated country by the appointed time, and Wolf Heinrich becomes the champion of the Gundam Fight. Because of this Shuuji is dismissed as the Gundam Fighter of Neo Japan and chooses to leave and instead become the Gundam Fighter of Neo Hong Kong assuming the name of Master Asia. In Gundam EX A, Leos Alloy uses the Yamato Gundam during his mission in the world of Future Century. Picture Gallery 110909123548ec712abe0b12bc.jpg 1109091235820e2bea616f5db3.jpg External links *Yamato Gundam on MAHQ